List of Facts from TheSlap
This is a list of facts found on TheSlap: Facts *In Australia, it's illegal to wear a skirt while visiting a farm. *In some foreign countries, earwax is considered a delicacy, often eaten on crackers. *Every year in America, over 46,000 people are arrested for eating illegal meat. *There are no cows on the island of Kernivia, so residents drink dog milk. *The name Jennifer comes from the Latin word "jenifia" which means unfortunate female. *The ancient Egyptians invented toothpaste, pyramids, and spandex. *The game soccer was invented in Canada and was originally called ball kicking. *The world's largest pizza was over 2,000 miles wide, eaten by 4th graders from New Jersey. *In Wisconsin, it is illegal for women to wear swimsuits while wearing high heels. *When ketchup was first invented, it got its red color from chicken blood. *According to scientific research, the human brain, if eaten, tastes like tuna fish. *Before shampoo was invented, people washed their hair with sheep fat. *The term dribbling comes from the Latin word "dreeblae," which means ball bouncing. *The average mouth contains millions of micro-bacteria called "tongue walkers." *If a horse smells watermelon, he will giggle uncontrollably. *In some parts of England, it's considered rude to give a woman soup. *Some whale eggs are larger than beach balls. *In the Portuguese language, the word for "foot" also means "bloody monkeys." *The farthest star from planet Earth, visible to the human eye, is named "Ronnie." *If a mouse eats cheese upside down, it will explode. *Until the late 1930's, Halloween was referred to as "The Ween Festival." *In the early 1700's, dark-haired women often used pork fat as hair conditioner. *Voting for iCarly for the KCAs makes your friends like you more. *Two things WILL DEFINITELY happen this June: iParty with Victorious will premiere on Nick… and Robbie will be rejected by a female. * Studies show that people who are left-handed are more likely to be abducted by aliens. *The odds of Sinjin surviving the fall into the jacuzzi were 700 to 1. Sinjin's always been a very lucky boy. *When given the choice between watching iParty with Victorious or eating belly button lint, everyone says they'd rather watch the show -- except Sinjin. *June is officially iParty with Victorious Month! It's also Foot Sores Awareness Month, but that doesn't sound as cool. *In 1965 it became legal for chickens to wed in the state of North Dakota. Ducks are still prohibited from marrying in all 50 states. *The brassiere (aka "bra") was invented by Benjamin Franklin, originally as a device for women to carry extra peanuts. *In certain parts of Italy, it is illegal for dogs to walk in public without wearing underwear. *When peanut butter was first invented, it was used as a lubricant for special machines in Mexico. *In Russia, they celebrate their Independence Day by safely dropping Pug Monkeys (with parachutes) from helicopters. *Until 1856, the English alphabet only had 25 letters. The letter K was added in January of that year by Kris Kristofferson. *There is only ONE dinosaur still alive today. His name is Fred. He lives in Hoboken, NJ and his favorite food is gnocchi. *The city of Portland allows you to keep up to 5 llamas in your apartment at any given time, provided you pay a $500 dollar a year "Llama Tax." *The color purple didn't exist until 1923, when it was accidentally invented by Ukrainian scientists. *A standard size pumpkin,when properly connected with ordinary electrical cables,can power a widescreen television for 56 hours. *According to leading style experts, the big fashion trend of 2012 will be unibrows. You better start growing yours out now! *99% of turkeys polled say Thanksgiving is their least favorite holiday. The other 1% chose Valentine's Day, but that's cuz they can't get girlfriends. *A mall Santa in Stanker, Wyoming holds the record for most sits upon his knee in a single day. He now has arthritis. *In Finland, Christmas caroling without a license is a crime on par with arson and burglary. However, Christmas yodeling without a license is permitted AND encouraged. *Although normally very friendly, a penguin WILL attack if you make fun of the way it walks. So we suggest not doing that. *The world's first chewing gum was beef flavored. *The world's largest toilet is in Spokane, Washington and can sit 37 people at the same time! *Studies show that putting sea salt between your toes at night increases your memory and eyesight. We don't remember where we saw this fact. *In New Zealand, back zits are considered good luck and students will often sleep on bacon grease the night before exams. *The oldest woman in the world can still bench press 200 pounds. However, she has a hard time peeing without help. *The official language of China is Norwegian, but the Chinese people choose not to speak it. *Strangely enough, the joke "Why did the chicken cross the road?" was first told in 400 B.C. before the invention of either roads or chickens. *In ancient times, if someone sneezed, you were legally allowed to slap them. *In 1987, twenty-two house plants were convicted of felonies in Chicago alone. *People who are afraid of warm bread have what they call "Tepidus-panem-phobia." Offering them a toasted bagel will make them explode. Literally. *By practicing daily for 36 years, Albert Einstein was able, with great concentration, to move small objects across the room with his mind. *Stepping on a crack WILL NOT break your mother's back. But it will give her adult acne. Be careful where you walk. *In some parts of Netherlands, dentists make necklaces out of the teeth they've pulled. Each night they brush and floss their necklaces before bed. *The side effects of drinking rotten Sri Lankan coconuts are: strange visions, itchy toes, and a strong desire to bite furniture. We recommend NOT drinking it. *In Nebraska, cows are allowed to vote. Politicians spend millions each year trying to win over the bovine community. *If given the choice, many flesh-eating fish actually choose to eat salad. But sometimes flesh is all they can get. *Did you know that placing a slice of Swiss Cheese on your forehead can often help cure hiccups? *If a horse and a sea lion had a baby, they would create a new species: Miniature Unicorns. Unfortunately, horses don't hang around marinas, so this will probably never happen. *Tori's song "Make It Shine" was recently chosen as the official state song of Delaware. *Besides St. Patrick's Day, the only other time to may be able to see a leprechaun is on June 21. That's the day they hold their annual convention in Boca Raton, Florida. *John Adams's birthday is on the 4th of July. But since the other founding fathers didn't like him, they made that day a holiday so they'd have an excuse not to go to his birthday party. *Submarines were originally invented to search the ocean for mermaids. But all they've been able to find is 2 mermen. It's been a disappointment. *There are more germs in your mouth than in a dog's ear. So, to keep your dog healthy, please refrain from licking its ears. *There are actually NO deadly creatures in Australia. That's just a myth spread by koalas because they hate tourists. *Peter Schnupp, AKA, the "Loneliest Man in the World," holds the records for smallest surprise birthday party attendance, least used telephone, and cleanest guest room. *When a head lice is banished from the lice community, he's forced to live alone on a bald guy. *In Latin America, it's considered wrong to dress a turtle in a turtleneck. However, it IS completely normal to put a peacock in a peacoat. *Recycled paper is made from baby teeth collected by the tooth fairy. This makes the tooth fairy a very rich woman. *In Macedonia, they used to use hugs as money. A pizza typically cost three hugs. But adding pepperoni and sausage would cost you an additional hug. *Speed texting will be added to the winter games in 2014. Cat is already training. *Much like a chameleon, a polar bear can change its fur to blend in to its environment. If placed in a rainforest, it would suddenly turn green. *Before 1978, chickens weren't allowed to use elevators. They had to take the stairs. *You CAN make cheese from rat's milk. It's considered a delicacy in parts of southern France. *In Montana, brides used to have to carry a 600lb. chunk of gold to the top of the altar in order for their groom to accept them as his wife. *Before paper, people used to write books on cows. They were really hard to read in bed. *Relatively few cats remain in Denmark since the government made purring and scratching illegal. *Urinals were originally created to be giant soup dispensers. Then one day someone accidentally used it for something else and its purpose was forever changed. *Studies show that 98% of dogs don't floss after every meal… even though they tell their doggie dentists that they do. *Cockroaches are usually really depressed because people always scream when they see them. They spend a small fortune on roach therapy each year. *Originally, candy corn was made from pulled teeth obtained from a dentist office. It was then dipped in sugar and food coloring. *In the state of Massachusetts, you can be fined $1000 for putting up Christmas lights before November 1st. They hate prematurely jolly folk. *President John Quincy Adams created the game of basketball. Though at the time, he called it "Gentleman's Ball Tossing Activity." *The very first baseballs were made out of raw potatoes. If you were sitting in the stands and caught a home run, you were allowed to take it home and eat it. *Burf's full name is actually Burftholomew but he goes by Burf cuz it's easier to spell. *Keeping several extra-large marshmallows under your pillow is 97% effective at preventing nightmares. Weird... but true! *According to meteorologists, clouds taste like a mixture of vanilla beans, salt, and oyster sauce. *Travel Tip: In Sweden, most restaurants will give you a free meal if you agree to floss your waiter's teeth for him afterwards. *The other reindeer won't let Rudolph join in their weekly game of blackjack. Not because they don't like him, but because he cheats. *In colonial times, skinny jeans were worn as a form of punishment. When given the choice, most people chose to have an unnecessary route canal instead. *The world's largest nose hair belongs to a man from Argentina. It measure 4 feet long and tickles his knees when he walks. *Most spaghetti sauces made in Italy include the sweat of at least one grandmother. Depending on the grandmother, the sauce is either very sweet or very salty. *Before paper and scissors were invented, ancient Mayans used to play: Rock-Leaf-Punch in the Gut. Category:TheSlap.com